


Hunters and Witches (The Combo Edition)

by httpstiles



Series: To Be Pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hurt Jackson, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I think I have a writer's kink for hurt stiles, Kidnapped Scott, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Hunters, Witches, kidnapped jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel certain members of the pack in pain through the pack bond. Where the connection to Scott is, it feels empty, only following a sudden wave of confusion and pain at once- that woke Derek up. It's probably because Scott is unconscious. Through Stiles, its fuzzy, it makes Derek feel almost high as he scrambles out of his room. </p><p>Or<br/>Scott, Jackson, and Stiles get kidnapped by hunters and witches are a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunters

They take him the day after Christmas. The past few weeks had been hectic. With Stiles dying right before Thanksgiving, and then coming right back to life, there hadn't been much time before school was back in session.

Somewhere between then and Christmas, Scott had managed to buy everyone in the pack a small gift, and then proceeded to buy himself a dirt bike.

Scott has to admit, he feels kind of bad ass riding it in the street with other cars. Melissa doesn't enjoy it one bit, but is reassured that even if he is a reckless idiot that can't ride a bike to save his life, he'll heal. She somehow knows that no matter what happens, her boy will return home safe every night.

Today, it seems not. She gets a call at work (because of course Christmas has passed and hospitals seem to be the busiest around holidays) from Sheriff Stilinski just a bit after 8:00 am the next day.

“John?” she picks up her line.

“What's going on?”

“It's Scott. There's no traces of blood, but we found his bike totaled on the side of the street that connects to the main road from your house. We've already got an APB out on him, but there's not much to go off of here.” Melissa takes it all in and has to pause to recompose herself, considering she's still at work.

“Have you called Derek?”

“Not yet. You needed to know first. And I'm sure he's alive.” It rolls off his tongue before he realized that he's planted the thought of Scott being dead into her mind. “What I meant was that Lydia is a banshee. She screams in warning to supernatural death. We would have known.”

“That's good right?”

“We can only be optimistic.”

“So have you checked on Stiles?”

“No, why?”

“Scott was going to his house. Those were his plans for the day.”

-

John Stilinski pulls up, with three other squad cars, to his own house with guns loaded. The front door is busted in, hanging off its hinges.

There's a faint shout from inside, and John motions for the team to move forward. His newest Sheriff's Deputy, Deputy Parrish, follows closely behind. Another officer, one that he's known for awhile, covers both of their backs as they enter the house.

Immediately to their right, on the stairs, is blood. Upstairs there's thumping, and without thinking he takes off toward it. In the moment that John races up, a masked man attacks the officer next to Parrish. They immediately deal with that.

Upstairs, John has to pause and listen. When he hears the bang from Stiles' room, he moves forward. Opening the door, he finds a masked man shoving Stiles- wrists tied, then arms bent and tied with rope around his chest- into black duffel bag. He's in the process of tying his ankles when John tackles him down.

The man in unprepared and he's able to cuff him quickly. More officers enter then. Two grab the guy and another runs out yelling for someone to call and ambulance.

John moves to Stiles in all this and meets eyes with his shaking son. There's bruising on his face and around his neck.

“Hey, hey, I got you.” Sheriff supports his head as he slowly unwinds the duck tape from around his son's mouth. At this point, Stiles has stopped crying, but his eyes seem glazed over, and John notices that his eyes are wandering. There's something obviously wrong and the feeling twists inside the Sheriff's gut.

As the tape finally comes off, John hears sirens in the distance. He hurries to get rid of the ropes binding Stiles as he remains shaking.

“Dad?” John grabs him, helping him sit up. He's a dead weight and has to have his head supported as it lulls to the side. “Som-guh,” the words get stuck in his throat.

“Stiles it's okay, I got you.”

“Jjjjjjj-” Stiles is obviously trying to say something but the words can't get past. He knows his son has been drugged, but with what? “Ssnnnn-”

“Stiles I know right now everything feels weird, but you're straining your body.”

 

To Stiles, though, everything is different. He's not in control of his body. He can barely support his own head, and he's trying, really trying to focus. His dad is removing the duct tape and he notices is the room.

The ceiling looks black, and it's getting darker, reaching in from the edges. He needs to tell him, though. He needs to tell him that are more people. There were more people, and they got away. He needs to tell him that the betas are in danger.

“...you're straining your body.” He tries to hold on to something, to his dad, because he's absolutely terrified. He feels weak and he can't feel any of the pack. He feels cut off. He feels alone.

Paramedics enter and soon Stiles is set on a stretcher and he's being taken down to the van. He rushes out and finds Parrish standing by his cruiser.

“The three that were on sight have been obtained, sir.” Sheriff nods.

“Take them down to the station and I want them interrogated. Get Brock on that.”

“Brock was suspended last time he interrogated for unnecessary aggression. You're the one that-”

“I know. I want these sons of bitches to give me answers and I can't do it myself because they drugged my son and I have to follow him to the hospital. Follow my orders and don't question it.” Parrish nods and the two separate.

“Will you be riding with, sir?” A paramedic asks, getting ready to shut the doors.

“No. I'll be following.”

-

Ever since the fairy attack, Derek knew that his burnt house was not the best meeting place. Stiles, who seems not to remember the fairy attack for the most part, decided he needed an apartment.

After a long week of searching, Stiles manages to find a loft. It's large, and expensive, but money doesn't seem to be an issue with Derek. Up until now, Derek never hated it.

He can feel certain members of the pack in pain through the pack bond. Where the connection to Scott is, it feels empty, only following a sudden wave of confusion and pain at once- that woke Derek up. It's probably because Scott is unconscious. Through Stiles, its fuzzy, it makes Derek feel almost high as he scrambles out of his room. His impact is the strongest due to the overlaying mate bond. Jackson just feels like panic and he can't figure out why.

When Derek tries to leave, it's in a rush and he's moving fast. Of course that causes him to fly backward when he makes impact with the invisible barrier. He growls looking down and finds a string of mountain ash. When he goes to the windows, he finds each one blocked off from the outside, too. He calls Danny.

“I need you here.”

“What happened? Does this have to do with that weird feeling I'm sensing from everyone?”

“Yes. It's much stronger for me as an alpha and I can't leave the loft. Someone put mountain ash at every entrance.”

“I'll be over as soon as possible.” The call ends at the same time an incoming call from Lydia comes in.

“What's wrong?”

“Allison thinks hunters.”

“Are we missing anyone?”

“Scott. I'm not sure about Jackson or Isaac's whereabouts. Danny didn't answer just now.”

“I was just talking to him. He's fine. What about Stiles?”

“I have no idea. I keep getting this weird vibe from him, though. Allison says it feels like a hang over without the headache.”

“Danny's already on his way here. The loft has been lined with mountain ash. Meet me here and I'll try to reach Jackson and Isaac.” He doesn't wait for a response and hangs up. He can't really do anything now, except wait and call. He makes way to his room again and changes while dialing Isaac.

“Hello?”

“Where have you been?”

“I'm at the market. My foster family said we needed to bond and this is what they think bonding is.”

“We can talk more about that later. Can you get here?”

“If it's an emergency. They're already suspicious that I'm in some gang or up to no good.”

“Actually, you know what?” An idea comes to Derek's mind. “Stay with your foster family today. It'll keep you out of danger. I'll keep you updated. If you see anything suspicious, call me.”

“Danger?”

“I'll text you in a minute I need to call Jackson.”

Jackson doesn't answer and when he tries calling Stiles, he doesn't either.

 

 

Danny arrives first, breaking the line of ash and using the key that Derek gave to each pack member to get in.

“Derek! I'm here!” Derek emerges from the his room, phone in his hand, and looks to be in a trance.

“Stiles in the hospital.”

“ _What_?” Allison and Lydia come running in at that moment.

“We need to go to the hospital.”

 

When the Sheriff arrives at the hospital from giving a report at the station, it's to the pack in the waiting room minus a few. Scott's still missing, and his son is in a hospital bed, most likely where Derek is.

“Have any of you been filled in on anything that's happened?” The pack looks up at John and sit up straighter.

“No,” Danny says.

“We know that Scott's missing.” Lydia says.

“And we think it may be hunters,” Allison adds. “But we don't know about Stiles.”

“Follow me to his room and I'll fill you in.”

 

In the hospital room, Stiles is asleep and Derek refuses to let go of his hand anytime soon. He's got an IV in and they're hoping the drugs will wear off without any negative effects.

“This morning Scott went missing. It was around 8 that we found his bike crashed. I called Melissa which was when I was informed that Scott had been going to my house to see Stiles.” He takes a pause for a breather and crosses his arms. “What I'm assuming are hunters broke into my house and tried to kidnap Stiles. I found him drugged and tied.” Stilinski's eyebrows furrow and he has to bite back his anger. He glances to the small bruising by Stiles' neck and it pains him.

“So it's safe to assume that they're going after the betas,” Danny says. “Why not Derek?” Danny turns to Derek. “They lined your place with mountain ash. They could have taken you. Why didn't they?”

“While betas have a strong instinct to protect the alpha, they don't have the same instinct that I do towards the pack. The hunters will want torture them for information.” The others nod and Sheriff is going to need everything written for him someday to remember.

“Have any of you heard from Jackson?”

“No. We couldn't reach him.”

“Why wouldn't-” Stiles wakes up screaming.

 

 

It's only his dad in the room now. The doctors are convinced that so many people in the room is what causes the panic, but it's not even close. The panic is from what he last remembers.

“Dad?”

“Sh, sh, son. Just rest.”

“No, dad, there's more.”

“More what?”

“There were more people at the house.” Stiles closes his eyes and takes a few breathes.

“It's okay, we got a few. They can lead us right to the others.”

“No-” his voice cracks and Stiles whimpers.

“You have severe bruising Stiles. It's going to hurt to speak for awhile.”

“But-”

“Don't start with me Stiles.”

“Jackson.”

“What?” Stiles tries to speak again, but another whimper escapes and he gently reaches to his throat. His eyes water.

“Pen,” he finally manages to say. Stilinski manages to find a notepad and a pen in his Sheriff's jacket and hands them to Stiles. Stiles shifts a little and begins making small notes.

 

 

_• More hunters_

_• tried to get Jackson_

_• held me down_

_• drugged me_

_• Jackson killed one_

_• threatened to kill me if he didn't go_

_• hence bruises_

• _tried to take me anyway_

_• show Derek_

-

“We're two betas down, and one human. We can't wait for the police to follow a lead that the hunters will give as a fake.” Derek paces in his loft in the open area they usually hold training. “Allison, has your dad heard anything?”

“He said that if there's a group of hunters in Beacon Hills, he wasn't told. It breaks the Hunters' Code, though. My father and I have jurisdiction over the county. They're only up to no good.”

“The mountain ash?” Lydia asks.

“Probably a witch,” Derek responds. “Most hunters aren't know to have Mountain Ash. It's hard to find, due to the fact that the wood has to be made to be mountain ash.”

“What do you mean?” Danny jumps in next.

“The mountain ash comes from Rowan Wood, which you get from the trees. Common mythology says that it's the tree itself, that wards away witches, monsters, ghosts. It's not. The ash only worked because of the charm put on it by a magical being at the time of placing. And the texture of it isn't ash, it's more of a sand. It can't just be made. Witches can not only _create_ it from thin air, but also place the charms on it. The humans wouldn't have the ability to lay it out right. It'd just be a line.”

“That's why they went after Stiles then.” The pack turns to the phone on the table, where Isaac is on the other line. “You heard what Scott said before about using the mountain ash. Someone should be at the hospital guarding him.”

“His dad is there.”

“I mean supernatural.”

“You think he's in danger?”

“I think we're all in danger.”

 

The pack splits off in groups. Isaac stays at home and Lydia decides to join him with Danny. Allison and Derek go to the hospital with Stiles.

Except that he's not there and the Sheriff is now in the O.R. with a bullet lodged in his stomach.

There's a note that reads "Derek" on Stiles ' neatly made bed and he unfolds it.

**\- We may take your betas for the information, but the boy is the witch's bonus for the help.**

Derek crumples the paper in his fist and turns to Allison. Her eyes are wide.

“This just got a lot worse didn't it?”

-

“Hey!” Scott yanks on his chains and ignores the electricity that runs through them. “What did you do to him?!” Him and Jackson watch as two hunters drag Stiles into the empty room. He only has his boxers and a t-shirt on. And if Jackson and Scott are cold, Stiles will freeze.

"You said you'd let him live if I came with you!” Jackson growls out, yanking on the chains.

"Let him _live_ , but live _freely_?" One of the men shakes his head. "No."

“What do you mean live freely?" Scott asks, letting his chains slack to lessen the electricity. He needs to reserve as much strength as he can, and he can't do that of he's tugging on chains rigged to electrocute him when pulled.

"A witch helped us keep your alpha from protecting you. We repay her with what she wants. We create a treaty and live in peace. It's that simple."

"What would the witch want with Stiles?"

"No idea. You'd have to ask him."

The hunters don't bother to put shackles on Stiles when they chain him to the wall. The chains themselves wrap around his wrists and wind run down his arms and around his chest and neck before looping up and being held with a lock. When they let him go, he drops, though not too far, considering they leave him sitting as they chain him. Something in the air smells off and Jackson snarls.

"You drugged him again?! You bastards!" The hunters ignore him and smile.

"We'll be back for a debriefing session in a little bit." The metal door slams shut and Stiles slow heartbeat echoes in the room.


	2. The Wolf Emerges

Isaac decides that even if it puts him in danger, the pack needs him. He ignores Danny and Lydia and drags them to meet with Derek and Allison at the hospital.

"It was all planned out," Allison says as she sees them. "Melissa says that John had Stiles released already. The hunters attacked them in the parking lot."

"What's our next step?" Danny asks. There's a small silence.

"Except for the fairies, Stiles came up with all the plans." Lydia finally says.

"We can't form a plan right now in a hospital. We all need to think this through," Allison says. "We should go back to the loft and from there we can work out everything we know so far. We should also eat-"

"Our pack mates are out there possibly being tortured and you want to eat?" Derek snaps.

"What good will we do if we show up for a fight without any fight in us?" Isaac counters. "We'll all meet at the loft."

-

"Stiles! Stay awake Stiles! Keep talking to us!" Scott shouts from across the room. "Don't fall asleep again, man."

"It's s-s-so cold, Scott. I just, I need t-t-t-to get warm."

"Stilinski don't you dare fall asleep!" Jackson shouts. "You are going to freeze if you do."

"I know," Stiles grits through his teeth. "These f-f-f-f-fucking chains are c-cold and doesn't he-help with the blood ci-ci-circulation and they're fucking st-st-stinging me, man." Stiles shifts, and Scott and Jackson see red burned skin in the shape of the chain links.

"What the hell?"

"So, it's true," a woman says, walking in the room.

"What is?" Scott asks.

"The myth and the fact that this boy is a witch."

"What?" Stiles asks, still shivering and trying to move. "The chains burn you because you are part immortal." The woman walks over and leans down. She lifts Stiles chin up just a bit, enough to see his face. "Somehow, you've died. You connected with the dead, but were brought back. Not as much immortal as you've built some immunity to death, making it hard for you to be killed, but also meaning that, like ghosts or spirits, can be bound by iron." The woman tugs on the part of the chain that wraps around Stiles' wrists. Stiles hisses in return and slacks in the chains, lacking energy to hold himself up. "The fact that you are in physical and live form must be why they burn you. Fascinating."

"Now what about that witch part?" Jackson snaps at the woman. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Not exactly a witch, but a spark. A rare one." The woman steps back and looks at the two werewolves. "Your friend here is capable of so much and it's so sad that he's not come to knowledge about it." She sighs and turns to Stiles, shaking on the floor. "Fulmen amet," rolls off her tongue. "God the power this boy has..." She trails off and wanders the small room in a pace.

"It's sad that he won't ever be able to reach full potential." The woman leaves and, after a few minutes, returns with two men.

She stands still impatiently tapping her foot as the men undo the chains. They pick him up from under the arms and drag him.

"Hey? Hey, where are you taking me?" Stiles asks in a slur.

"Leave him alone!" For the first time since they got there, Scott yanks so hard on his shackles that he electrocutes himself to the point of unconsciousness.

Jackson roars out and hopes that wherever the pack is, they'll find them.

-

"Scott is unconscious again," Isaac says. "Why is he-" A howl of a roar rings out in the distance. The wolves hear it clearly, as even the humans can sense it.

"Jackson," Lydia says. "He's in panic."

"What about Stiles?" Derek asks suddenly. "I can't feel Stiles, someone tell me they feel Stiles!" Derek's eyes flare red and he falls to the ground clutching his chest. “I can't feel him!” His voice breaks out more animal than human and next thing they know, he's shifting. Danny immediately steps in front of the girls and Isaac leans in front of Derek.

“Derek, what's wrong? What's this reaction?”

“Primal instinct to protect,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Protect who?”

“My mate. My wolf is taking over.” Derek's back arches backward and everyone watches in amazed horror as his face shifts. The second Isaac realizes what's happening, he's turning toward the group and throws them down with a shout. In the same second, Derek changes form completely.

“Oh my god.”

 

The howl that breaks the night carries through all of Beacon County. Animals scatter the woods and preserve. And Derek's betas and human pack members feel it.

The roar runs through their body, a shiver running up their spine. The betas' eyes glow and power surges through them.

It's enough for Jackson to break the restraints, ignoring the electrical current, and Scott to wake up.

“What the hell?” Once the moment has passed, Jackson looks at Scott. Jackson isn't sure what happened either. All they do know is that now they're at an advantage. He steps in front of Scott.

“Listen McCall, we need to do this quick and fast and right the first time otherwise I'll be down again. Then we need to find a way out and get to Stilinski. My howl; hopefully they can track it. We can howl again if we can deem it safe enough.” Scott nods to everything Jackson is saying. “At the same time I pull your restraints, I want you to, too. It's the only way we're getting you out with minimal damage.” The shock lasts a few seconds and both collapse when they're free.

“You don't think they heard anything do you?”

“Doubt it,” Scott shakes his head. “They would have come when you broke out.”

Scott is the first to be able to stand and helps Jackson once he does. Each stare at the heavy metal door and remember the effort it took for the hunters to open it.

“Now how do we get out?”

“Let's break it.”

 

He's laid on a wooden table, too weak to move. There's leather straps that trap his arms above his head, and more that wrap around his ankles. He knows that he couldn't do much without them anyway.

The witch is across the room, setting up something on a different table. There's candles and different dying flowers that surround them and totally fills the witch stereotype.

When she starts chanting in Latin, Stiles can feel something erupt in his chest. It's not pain, but something feels likes it heating up inside of him and his skin gets hot. The witch continues her chant as she holds a candle in her hand and walks over to him. She hovers above him and he starts seeing colors. It looks like the Northern Lights. Streaks of green and red fill the room. The red glows, hovering around him, the witch is green, and somewhere in between, the colors mingle. Slowly, color fades around him.

“I'm very sorry,” the witch says leaning down and touching his face. “You'll never get to know what you could have created and given to the world with your magic.”

The door breaks open at the same time that the witch puts a knife to Stiles' throat. They have obvious healing cuts and a couple of gunshot wounds that don't seem vital.

“Step closer and I kill him.” The witch warns.

“You were about to kill him anyway. Either way you die.” The witch raises an eyebrow. “How about you leave him alone and you get to walk out the door behind us without a scratch?”

 

“There's going to be more hunters,” Scott says. “There always is.” Jackson adjusts his grip on one of Stiles' arms. Scott has a firm grip on his other as they navigate the halls.

“God this is like some fucking maze,” Scott says looking at three different choices of path.

“Trust your instinct, Scotty.” Stiles' voice is weak and very concerning.

“Do you think Derek heard?” Scott asks Jackson.

“To God I am praying.”

“You're religious?”

“No.”

 

The pack looks at the large wolf, sleek with black fur. When it's eyes open, they have a red haze.

Derek faces the pack and snarls before moving to the metal door. He wants to leave.

Lydia is the first to recover and she dashes to open the door. The others follow quickly behind as the wolf takes off.

 

“I can't stay awake much longer,” Stiles rasps. “It's getting-” he pauses for a few breathes, “It's getting harder to stay awake.” His eyes flutter open and shut, almost like the times he's attempted to stay awake in class.

“Maybe we can sing him a lullaby?” Both Scott and Jackson turn, Stiles turning with them, and see a woman standing down the hall with a man and a gun.

“That's actually not preferred,” Stiles mumbles. “But I can tell you the politically correct "Little Red Riding Hood" story I read.” He forces his head up and stares at the woman. “I think it's quite the tale.”

“And how does that story go?”

“The grandma and Little Red live with the wolf and it kills the huntsman.” The man chooses that moment to raise the gun and aim at Scott. He's able to dodge it as they back up and turn the corner.

“Let me carry him!” Somehow Stiles gets handed off to Jackson and onto his back. He figures that it's because Jackson is the stronger one, but he doesn't care too much because now he can save his energy for staying awake.

“Look back,” Scott says, still running. “Are they behind us?” Just as they turn a corner, the hunters turn the previous.

“Yeah, yep. Keep going. Don't stop.”

“Scott, howl!”

 

By the time they make it outside, there's more than the original two hunters on their tails. Still not up to full strength, there's a minor struggle on both werewolves parts when they see the edge of the tree line. They don't make it that far when Jackson gets hit in the leg. Both him and Stiles go down and Stiles rolls off his back immediately.

He scrambles to find the entry wound and luckily it's already healing. But they're already surrounded.

“What's your plan no-” An arrow cuts her off, lodging into the stomach of the woman. The hunters turn in the direction of the shooter, but instead get shot from the opposite direction. Stiles is seriously making so many jokes in his head about Little Red Riding Hood.

Basically everyone is in the clearing now except Danny and Lydia (he figures they're the get-away cars) along with Derek.

He finally manages to get to his feet and he starts looking for Derek. He doesn't even notice that a fight out of sight is between a hunter and a wolf.

“Stiles!” Isaac shouts. “East!” Stiles knows that it's the direction of the cars so he stops worrying about Derek and takes off through the trees.

He stumbles a lot, nearly tripping over every fallen tree branch or twig. He sees the clearing about way ahead when something wraps around his ankles, securing them together. He looks backward at a man smiling evilly with a weird gun thing in his hand. Stiles has no idea what it's called but it looks straight out of a cartoon.

“Those things exist?!” The man laughs and Stiles pulls himself up to try and move away, but the guy clamps down on his neck and shoves him back to the ground. “DER-!” His voice cracks and he forgets that his throat is still bruised. His face gets shoved into the mud and his arms are pulled back and tied before anyone can come to his aid.

 

The man drops dead beside Stiles without any sign of injury. There's some shuffling across dead leaves and Stiles rolls over, just in time to see the witch fleeting through the trees. He guesses he should be thankful, but now he's left here to lay in mud in just his shirt and boxers.

 

When the battle is over and everyone is healing, Derek turns back to his human form. The sun has fallen and it's getting cold out. Isaac gives him his pants, because at least he has underwear, and tells them that Stiles took off for the cars toward the beginning of the fight.

Allison, Scott, and Jackson take off to the cars while Isaac stays behind with Derek to take care of the bodies.

“It's stupid hunters like these that make it hard for werewolves and humans to coexist.” Isaac nods.

“I know.”

“There are good hunters out there, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Better than the code the Argents lived by. Hunters can be loyal. Some stick to the code, only killing those that kill or attack innocents, like the Argents. There are even some that take in omegas under a certain age, to guide them and lead them the right way. We're predators, but we don't have to be killers. That's something my mom always told me. I've met hunters that teach by that saying.”

“That's-” Isaac gets cut off by Scott running back shouting.

“Lydia and Danny got knocked out by dart guns! Stiles wasn't- isn't with them.”

“That means he's somewhere in between here and the car. I could have sworn all the hunters were accounted for.”

“Fan out, find him.” Derek growls. “Is he injured?” he asks Scott.

“Last I could tell, he was looking mildly hypothermic. We were stuck in a room that made me cold so it's effects were worse on Stiles. He had burns, from chains. Something about iron and immortality.” Derek decides to ignore the chain thing because it can wait. Stiles can't.

 

 

When Derek finds Stiles, he wants to kill the hunters all over again. There's one dead next to Stiles, so he takes to slashing his body away from them. When he gets to Stiles, he can see the chain shaped link burns around his arms. His wrists are secured behind his back and his ankles are bound. Stiles' entire body shakes and half of his body is sunk in mud, his face covered in it.  

When Derek touches Stiles, Stiles immediately opens his eyes and looks at him with wide and panic laced eyes.

“It's me Stiles. Just me.”

“Derek-”

“I got you, Stiles.” Stiles nods and lets Derek undo the ties and hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner this time :) Thank you all for reading.


	3. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth comes to light about the actions of the witch and Derek gets the shock of his life.

"As far as I can tell," Deaton sighs, looking over Stiles injuries, "the burns will heal soon. There's not much we can do. I never encountered someone to be considered part immortal or immune to death." Derek growls and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Derek, don't. Just- can you blame him for not having all the answers?"

"Well," Deaton adds after a second, "I do know that, while iron will be like your kryptonite, this part immortal thing- it will also help you. Although your magic is gone, you seem to heal faster. The irritation from the ropes around your ankles and wrists are nearly gone. I'm not sure about how the bruising will work, though." Stiles self-cautiously lifts his hand to his neck. It still hurts a little bit to talk, but he's managing okay for now. "I recommend going home and getting sleep. All the drugs they've used on you and the witch draining every last bit of potential magic from you has taken a toll on your body. I have no doubt that you'll experience lightheadedness. I want you to rest and eat well. Drink plenty of water to get anything out of your system."

"What about the witch?"

"If she's taken off into hiding like you've guessed, it's best that you not worry too much for now." Deaton turns to Derek. "I suggest that he stays with you, along with Jackson and Scott. The others can choose, but being in the presence of one's pack effects the psych and one's mental state can strongly alter healing process." Derek nods and looks to Stiles.

"I assume you want to see your dad?" Stiles nods sheepishly. "I'll have the pack meet at the loft. For now I can take you to the hospital." Derek catches Stiles' heart beat picking up and a hitch in his breathing.

"Hospital?" he croaks. "Why is he at the hospital?"

"You mean-" Derek pauses his train of thought. They'd all assumed that John had been shot in the hunters' attempt to get to Stiles.

No. They'd been shooting to kill; get rid of the witness.

"Stiles, your dad was shot after the hunters got you. He's fine, out of surgery for awhile now, but-" Derek seriously should have known to be a little more careful with his word choice because now Stiles was against the wall him behind him, sliding to the floor, in the midst of a panic attack.

 

Everything ached. The wrists and ankles had been a killer, the burns were like a severe sunburn, and now his heart was pounding.

His dad had been shot because of him. As the panic attack worsened, he tried gasping for air, but it only caused pain in his throat and tears streamed down his face. Pain doubled upon more pain and he couldn't breathe past any of it.

Derek tries calling out to Stiles, but nothing breaks his barrier. Tears are a constant flow down Stiles' face at this point and whimpers are the only thing that leave his mouth.

"Stiles!" He shouts again. "Stiles can you hear me?!" He takes away the pain and slowly, Stiles takes small breathes. He starts to fall completely to his side of exhaustion and Deaton has taken his cue to give them privacy.

"Stiles." Stiles glances up at Derek with glassy eyes, a desperate look in them. "Stiles, he's okay. You can see him tomorrow. You need rest."

"No," Stiles shakes his head. "I- I need," he stops, closing his eyes and letting several tears roll down his cheeks while gingerly touching his neck.

"Okay," Derek gives in. "But you're resting after that. No excuses or exceptions." He pulls Stiles into his arms and holds him there for a few minutes before Stiles recovers enough to get up.

 

They meet Allison, who's been sitting in the front seat of the Camaro, and she drives them toward the hospital. Derek is in the back seat, holding Stiles, and texting the rest of the pack to meet at his loft. It's been a long day and they're fortunate not to be hurt too badly, but they need each other.

 

John is asleep when Stiles arrives at the hospital. Derek is the only one with him; Allison is in the car. A Deputy, Jordan Parrish, stands guard at his door.

“Stiles, I know you want to see your father right now, but we need to know what happened.” He's still shaky on his feet and barely managing to cover bruising around his neck and the burns that peek out from under Derek's jacket sleeve. Whenever Derek holds him, though, by the waist or even a simple touch, he can feel himself healing. It's more than a pain draw and it helps all the more.

“I actually don't know what happened,” Stiles says with sigh. “Derek picked me up after my dad got me cleared to leave. I didn't see.” Deputy Parrish eyes Derek and nods. He turns to unblock the small space between them and his dad's hospital room door.

“It's a minor shot, considering it was aimed at his stomach. Well, that's assuming where it was aimed. Nothing major was damaged, but he's on watch for the next couple days.” Stiles nods as he enters and immediately pulls a chair behind him to rest close to his father's side. “What about you, Stiles?” The young deputy asks. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just- I didn't know he was here for awhile. No one called. I should have been called.”

“I can look into that,” Parrish assures him.

“Thank you.” Parrish takes the sentence as a polite dismissal and leaves the room quietly. At the loft, it's a little noisy. The TV is going while Lydia and Isaac make food. Scott and Jackson are fast asleep, despite all the noise, and laying in a giant pile of pillows and blankets where they've cornered the couches by the T.V. ; Polar Express is on. 

Danny feels half-bad, not doing much to help anyone at the moment, but he's been a little dizzy since he came to after being knocked out by some drug. He snorts to himself when he thinks about how overused the drugs are. He's sure that they're all different kinds despite. 

By the time Allison enters with Derek and Stiles in tow, the food is nearly ready. Allison takes to waking up Scott, as does Danny to Jackson, and Lydia and Isaac place the settings. It's a tired and quiet dinner and everyone can see the weight sitting on Stiles' shoulders. 

“Stiles,” Danny finally says after a continued silence, “are you okay?”

“And truth please,” Isaac adds quickly. The pack stops eating, and they can see Stiles' shoulder shake with a small shudder. 

“Honestly, no I'm not.” 

“Are you still hurt?” Scott quickly questions.

“No. Derek's been helping me heal.” 

“Then what is it?” Jackson asks this time. “Something's up.” 

“Kind of everything recently.”  Derek immediately gets what Stiles is talking about and rests his hand on Stiles'. 

“It's okay not to be okay,” Allison says quietly from in front of him. “You went through a lot today, and just last month with the Fairies was major.” 

“It wasn't just last month.” The tremble in his voice is obvious and Danny's fork clatters. He obviously gets what he's talking about and the memories have startled him. He sends confused looks as to why Stiles is talking about it, but Stiles ignores them.

“I'm going to say it because you guys should know.” He looks to Danny.

“If I don't tell them then I'll always feel like,”- he chokes on his words for a second- “...I'm not exactly sure, actually.”

“You've been off,” Lydia concludes. “We're here for you to just talk to. It's fine.”

“It was the beginning of the year, so it was before Derek and I were together. And I got asked out on a date.” Jackson doesn't suppress the snort. Danny kicks his shin with a glare. The pack realizes just how serious this is. 

“I was just hoping for a fun night, I guess. And he took me to Jungle. It seemed like a stupid first date but we were actually talking and it wasn't that bad.” Stiles eyes are glassy and he leans over in his chair, pressing his hands into his eyes to stop the tears. “I was so stupid.” His voice cracks and Derek pulls him as close as he can without pulling him off his chair.

“He slipped something into my drink and before I noticed I'd already downed the thing and we were in the bathroom making out in a stall.” Lydia and Allison both have tears in their eyes and Jackson has a straight face. Isaac looks a little lost. 

“He raped me. And the only reason he didn't get away with it was because Danny showed up.” He intentionally leaves out the handcuffs and the small fight between Danny and Jeremy.

“The day after is when Danny found out about us; Jeremy had confronted him outside the theatre and stabbed me. I was healing,” Scott supplies. Allison gasps. 

“Oh my god that... that was after our date wasn't it?” He nods. 

“And the next day is when we hammered Stiles about lying to those football players,” Lydia recalls. “God, Stiles, if I had known-” Stiles just nods and everyone is silent. They stare at their food. Their appetites are gone. 

 

Stiles' throat feels better by morning and most of the burns are gone. Everyone is being a little cautious around Stiles, especially Jackson, but he expected that much. 

“So where do we go from here?” Isaac finally asks that morning. “There's still a with on the loose with twice the magic.” 

“Maybe we should go to Deaton?” Scott suggests. “He was the Hale's old Emissary,” he glances at Derek, “so maybe he knows something.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles says bitterly, “he definitely knows stuff. Like how I had magic "potential" and he never said a thing. I actually died because Fairies tried to sacrifice me because I'm ma- I had "magic". I don't trust him.” Everyone is slightly startled, but it makes sense. 

“So, where do we go from here?” Isaac asks again.

“Did she have a scent?” Lydia asks. “Maybe one of us can follow it?” 

“No,” Jackson responds and Scott shakes his head. 

“She had a color...” Stiles mumbles. “She looked green.” 

“She looked green?” Derek has that "are you serious right now" face that makes Stiles want to punch him.

“I'm serious. I saw colors man.” 

“You sound high,” Scott counters.

“And I'll sound high again. I swear I saw colors. When she was doing whatever it was to drain my magic or whatever the fuck you'll call it, I saw colors. I was red, and she was green.” Derek straightens up from where he was leaning against the wall. 

“Auras. You were seeing an aura. It has a scent sometimes, but hardly ever. You said hers was green and yours was red?” Stiles nods, not sure what the colors have to do with anything. “Fulmen amet.” 

Stiles head snaps up.

“The witch said that. What does it mean?” 

“Wielder of magic. The magic she has taken from you won't mix right.”

“What does that mean?” Jackson asks.

“It means it could kill her.” 

“Wouldn't she have known that, though?” Allison asks. “If she knew what Stiles was, shouldn't she know?”

\- 

With nothing left but to wait, the pack separates, but in groups. Danny, Jackson, and Lydia take off together. Derek and Stiles go to meet with the Sheriff; something about installing cameras. And Isaac, Scott, and Allison decide on a visit with Chris to see what he knows. 

The ride to the hospital is spent trying to piece things together. He wonders why the witch would take his power if she knew that it'd kill her. And why would she kill the people who helped her and ones she helped? She'd left Stiles unharmed when she left him there in the mud, but she hadn't bothered to help him either. She'd run away from the fight and not gone back to help. It didn't make sense. 

Pulling into the parking lot, Stiles was met with the sight of a Sheriff Deputy's car. He had no doubt it was once again Parrish. When he gets to his dad's room, said man is posted there with hands clasped together in front of him in a strong stance. 

“Why are you here?” Stiles asks. “I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm curious.”

“There's reason to believe whoever attempted to kidnap you yesterday was after your father considered he was shot after you were already gone yesterday.” Stiles can't tell him that he's wrong or that they're all dead either, so him and Derek nod and enter the room. 

His dad is awake and recovering well, but he's not allowed up for awhile. He starts on about installing cameras, which Stiles is definitely against, but Derek agrees.

“What about my privacy?” They agree to place one on an outside view of Stiles' window and another in the hall facing the doorway to the room. 

They visit until it's nearly dinner, and then Scott shows up with food. He gives some to his mom and then to Stiles, Derek, and his dad before taking off again.

-

Stiles flails and squeals when they pull up to his house. Stiles jumps out before Derek can park the Camaro along the sidewalk. 

“Where's my jeep?” He double checks down the street to make sure it hadn't been moved. 

“Did you check the garage?”

“I don't park in the garage!” Stiles runs over and jumps to peek through the small window in the door anyway. “My jeep is parked in the garage! Why is it in the garage?”

“Maybe your dad moved it?”

“My dad followed me in the ambulance and hasn't been back since. Someone moved my jeep.” Derek really wants to roll his eyes and laugh at his boyfriend, but Stiles really seems put off by it. 

“Lets just go inside and get these cameras up. You can check on your jeep in a little bit.” Stiles scowls, but reaches for his pockets, then frowns. 

“I also haven't been here since yesterday when I left without anything. All my keys and stuff are inside.” Derek's eyebrows raise and Stiles huffs. “Could you please break into my room and use the garage door opener on my desk?” He adds a stupid smile and Derek crosses his arms.

“7 months ago you were telling me NOT to enter through your window.” 

“I'm asking now. So, c'mon! Use your werewolf-y powers and just-” he makes a click noise with his tongue and mimes opening a window. 

 

Stiles knew something was off about his jeep parked in the garage. The garage door opens with no problem and there's nothing off about his jeep that Stiles can see. He's just checking the inside of his jeep when he sees Derek coming out from the door that leads into the house. And behind him is the witch. Stiles' movements freeze and he sees Derek's muscles twitching under an invisible pressure.

“I'm not here to cause harm,” is her opening sentence. “I came here to explain why I've done what I have. The invisible hold on Derek releases and he falls forward. Stiles meets him halfway and grabs him before he can actually fall. “He's paralyzed.” Stiles glares up at her. “He was about to attack me before I could explain,” she defends herself.  “Now leave him here and I need you to go with me on a drive.”

“Hell no.” 

“It wasn't an option.” 

 

The pack gets there too late. They could feel the panic through the pack bonds, but Stiles was already gone. Instead, they find Derek paralyzed on the floor, seeming to be in the midst of a panic attack.

“She took him- she took Stiles. I- I don't know where.” Lydia immediately helps him through breathing exercises as they pull him into the house. They set him up on the couch and leave the room while he pushes past the attack with Lydia's guidance. 

 

“We need to split up,” Scott says, taking charge for now. “Allison, you can take Lydia and drive through the streets. If she has him with the jeep and they haven't ditched it yet, it will be easy to spot. Me and Isaac can scope the woods, then Jackson I'm trusting you to search any place that might seem likely: the warehouse district, the hale house, the room underneath that they used to train young betas, the loft, etcetera. Danny, I need you here with Derek. If he has another attack, he shouldn't be alone and he'll need someone with a focused mind when he gets back to fighting speed. Are we all clear?” Everyone agrees and takes off, except for Danny, and Allison who waits a couple minutes for Lydia. 

Danny makes way to Derek's side and checks his pulse.

“How are you feeling?” He asks seriously. 

“Like a sack of potatoes. I need to speed up the healing process.” 

“I'm not breaking your bones,” Danny replies before Derek can ask. “We don't know how this spell is supposed to work. It's not some toxin you can rid your body of.” Derek growls and his fingers twitch. 

“You're already healing, so just let your body take control.”

 

Stiles wakes up to a large bump, and his head smacks against the passenger window in his jeep.

“Ow, fuck!” He hisses and lifts a hand to his head. “Wow really? Am I like some kidnapper magnet? And what about the "not here to cause harm" thing?”

“I'm not going to cause harm. I'm taking you to a sacred place of meeting, or what's left of it, before I can tell you everything.” 

“And stealing my car to do so was necessary?” 

“I don't have any other form of transportation,” she shrugs. “It was only like half necessary.” Stiles rolls his eyes as they go over a few more bumps.

“Tell me Stiles, how much do you know about your town of Beacon Hills?” 

“We get a lot of psycho people out for blood.”

“You don't happen to know how the town got the name do you?” 

“No?” 

“First, I want to tell you that you saved me, Stiles.” Stiles is surprised by the sudden information. “For years the group of hunters have used me to capture packs around the country.”

“Why didn't you use your magic to kill them all?” 

“I didn't have that kind of power. I would have been killed before I could get through two of them.” 

“Why didn't you run away?” 

“Because they had my daughter.” He suddenly feels sick to his stomach. He doesn't want to sympathize for the witch, but he can't begin to understand how it would feel to have a child threatened. “My mother has her now,” she adds, “and she's safe, but I can no longer carry this much power. I will die. But I have no way to give the power back to you, only transfer to something else.” 

“Okay, so where do I fit in?” 

“I need you to cast a spell for a power transfer.”

“How can I if I don't have magic?” 

“Anyone can cast a spell, it's the ones who can morph the elements at their will, control the blood and or life flowing through a living thing that are magic. I need you to transfer my power to the Nemeton.”

“The Nemeton?” 

“It's a large tree that was cut down years ago. It's where every Telluric Current in Beacon Hills meets. The currents are large and natural energy transfers in the earth, and I want to bring it back to life.”

“Why should I help?”

“The Nemeton will attract Supernaturals, though I can't tell how many or what kinds. But it will also protect the land, restore life and energy to it.” They pull into a clearing, in the woods, of pure dirt and one large tree truck smack in the middle. It looks to be at least eight feet in diameter. “This area you see now will have life. Anything around will have life. This is Hale Territory and has been for centuries. Anything that trespasses on the land will be felt through Derek, and even through you, because when this is over, you won't have your magic, but you will have the connection.” She gets out of the Jeep then, leaving the keys behind on the seat. Stiles jumps to follow her.

“You protect the land and the land protects you.”

“And you die?” She nods with a sad smile, finally showing her true colors. “No matter what I'm going to die, I just want something goof to come of it. I'm okay with that because my daughter is free and will get to live her life. This is my repayment to you and the harm I caused to you specifically.” Stiles simply nods at a loss for words. “I'm happy with the decisions I am making.”

They proceed. 

 

Danny and Derek are getting ready to head out the door when he feels it. He collapses from surprise, but not pain. Danny rushes to his side and helps him stand again. 

“-rek? Derek?!” Derek's head snaps up and Danny's eyes are worried. “What the hell was that?”

“I don't know,” he answers honestly. 

“What did it feel like? Are you hurt?” 

“No, no it- it was pleasant. It took me by surprise.”

“Okay, well what about Stiles? Is he hurt? Can you feel him?” 

“Yeah. Yeah,” he closes his eyes and breathes for a minute. 

“Derek are you sure you're okay?” He shakes his head. 

“It feels like- like something has been added to the bond.” 

“Something or someone?” 

“I can't tell.” He makes quicker movement for his Camaro now. 

“Well that's good right?” Danny asks jumping into the passenger seat. “You're feeling gain, not loss.”

“It feels like family.”

 

Scott finds them first. And it's not how any of them expected to at all. A clearing that Scott vaguely remembers as old and barren is now full of green with a large tree standing in the middle. The witch is laid across Stiles' lap in a small patch of red flowers that have encircled them. 

“Stiles?” He looks up, and it's obvious how sad he must feel. “Stiles, what happened?” Isaac is in the background calling the pack to meet here, but he's not exactly sure how to explain what's happened. 

“It's okay, Scott.” 

“Stiles- did you-” how does he ask if he killed her?

“Technically,” he nods. “But I'll have to explain that part later.” He looks around himself now; the flowers surrounding him are a vibrant red, the tree has a pure brown color with branches and leaves that sprout out from everywhere, and the entire clearing has green grass. 

Everyone is silent as Derek and Stiles hug, Derek rambling about how sorry he was that he couldn't protect him and Stiles just shuts him up with a kiss, then continues on to tell him that that's all bullshit because he did try to. The couples have latched on to each other's hands and even Isaac has an arm around Danny's shoulders as they smile.

“No more danger?”

“No more danger,” Stiles confirms, holding Derek's face close to his. “She's gone, and she was good at heart, but she can't cause any more harm, and those hunters will never come back from the dead. We're okay,” he insists. Derek nods and accepts the answer, but then remembers what happened at the house. He pulls away and holds Stiles at arms distance. 

“Stiles, I need to know what actually happened to the land.” 

Stiles summarizes the talk with the witch and the effects it's supposed to have, but it still doesn't make sense to Derek.

“What's wrong?” Stiles tries. “This is a good thing.” 

“It is,” Derek says, “I'm not denying that. But something felt different right around the time you say you started the spell.” 

“What was it?” 

“I don't know, yet. But it felt good, like family.” 

 

It's not until later that evening when they're all walking around to see what the effects of all the magic are, that they find out why Derek got that feeling. 

“Catch me if you can!”

“Why are you so full of energy?” Jackson grumbles. 

“Hell if I know!” Stiles shouts from twenty feet ahead. 

“No one is going to follow you!” Derek shouts to him. “No one has your energy, Stiles!” 

“Don't care!” His voice fades away as he lengthens the distance, but they can all hear his steady heartbeat. Up until half a minute later, when it picks up.

Each of them pick up speed and find him in just a few seconds, and no one even focuses on what's in front of him, or the fact that he's staring ahead. He seems to have tripped over bricks, which is totally not normal, and he's scraped his palms on it too, but he doesn't even hear them.

“Holy shit.” Isaac seems to be the first that's snapped out of the worry towards Stiles. 

Finally they're all looking up at the house before them. 

“This- Derek I had no idea-” The Hale house in all it's glory stands before them. 

“It's like before the fire,” Derek's whispers. “How-?”

“Because the magic restored everything on Hale Land.” 

“Wait, if the house is- does that mean-?” Lydia doesn't finish her sentence and Derek takes off into the house. The door is unlocked and he leaves the red door open wide as he searches. Even from outside, they can see the clean white walls. 

“It's so much bigger than I thought,” Danny says. 

 

Inside, Derek paces the house. Everything- literally everything- is the same as before. There's stuff in the drawers in the kitchen, there's furniture in the rooms, and clothes are hung up. Tears are flowing down his face and suddenly Stiles is there holding him. 

“This- this can't be real- I don't know.” Derek lets himself sink to the ground against the wall of the family room. Stiles pulls him into his lap and hold his hands tightly.

“Derek, I know it's crazy, but I'm seeing this too, okay? This is real.”

 

They sit for a total of two minutes before a small banging starts echoing from downstairs. 

The pack is still outside, so Stiles and Derek see to it. 

“It's the door to the basement,” Derek says when they reach it. 

“Open it,” Stiles says. “What could be down there?” 

Nothing, Derek thinks. All the bodies had been removed. He'd seen them brought out in those horrible black body bags. 

He opens the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first like to say that THIS IS NOT THE LAST STORY OF THIS SERIES.   
> Second, I'm sorry it took all this time to upload, but it's here now.   
> Third, check out my VINE EDITS :)) username is httpstiles  
> Fourth, yeah I changed my username. I didn't like my One Direction one on here anymore because I only ever posted one story here about them.


End file.
